Instinct
by chokeondeezage
Summary: XMenHP crossover. Not always Harrycentric. Spade was living a life of hell being the Weapon X scientist's guinea pig for them to toy with whenever they felt like it. That is until the XMen came to rescue a certain green eyed BoyWhoLived. Please r


**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the HP series or the X-Men series, so don't sue me. I only own the plot and any thing you don't recognise.**

_**A/N: **If any of you are readers from my other story this is what's been kickin my ass and draining my concentration from Tomb of Shadows. Enjoy!_

**Cell Number-07**

**Cell Type-Divided**

**Number of Occupants-2**

**Subject A:**

Identification Number-0254

Sex-Male

Real Name-**Classified**

Nickname-"Scar"

Designation-Squad A

Age-17

Height-5ft. 8in.

Weight-135lbs.

Skin-White

Eyes-Green

Hair-Black

Race-Mutant/Wizard

Original Mutant Abilities-Can converse with serpents; Telekinesis; Superior reflexes; Extreme threshold of pain; More extensive testing to determine any other latent powers was requested but denied.

Artificially Augmented Ability(s) –Enhanced eyesight; Slight strength enhancement. We have the rest of his strength as well as several other augmentations still left to perform, but in his malnourished condition we were advised by our health specialist not to proceed until his condition improves.

Extra Notes-This subject has only been in this facility for 3 months. We have been kept in the dark about everything that happened before then and anything that wasn't an immediate problem. They have one of the high-ups come to check on him every few days. They wear strange dark gray lab coats and during those visits we're not allowed anywhere near that wing.

The bald professor laid down the file with a sigh and turned to his companion. "Do you want to lead the rescue, Scott?" The man adjusted his ruby sunglasses and was about to speak when they were interrupted by a voice from the door.

"Why not let me lead the team Charles?" The speaker stepped into view to reveal a man who looked to be in his mid-to-late-30's clad in a plaid shirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots. "I know how these people operate Charles. We need to get him out and I'm the best person to lead for this job." He was now leaning against the wall and had a quizzical look on his face.

"Wolverine we can't risk him getting hurt. If you lead the team you'll go in guns blazing and not caring who or what gets in the way." It was Scott who had now turned to face him and was glaring accusingly at him.

Wolverine glared right back. "Listen here one-eye, you've got one more-"

"Gentlemen." Professor X interrupted the argument before it could escalate any further. With a shake of his head he continued "Why don't the two of you work as a team instead of butting heads?"

They were silent for a few seconds before Logan reached in his pocket and pulled out a coin and stated, "Call it". With that said he flipped the coin and Scott called "Tails", which it landed on. "Alright," Logan said "you get first pick."

As they went about picking their separate teams the Prof. shook his head again and returned to looking at the file. After rereading what little info there was about their target, he read about his cellmate. When finished, he sat back and thought over what he read. The part that concerned him the most was that the young man was essentially created to eliminate the gruff Canadian standing in front of his desk. And the comment about the "last one" gave him pause, in which he glanced up to the pair in his office.

The two were heading out when he sent a mental request to Logan asking him to stay so he could discuss something with him. When they were alone and he was seated Charles slid the folder to the man across from him. "There's something about our targets cellmate you should see." he said gesturing toward the folder. Logan had an eyebrow arched as he picked up the document and began to read.

**Subject B:**

Identification Number-0253

Sex-Male

Real Name-Unknown

Nickname-"Spade"

Designation-Squad D

Age-17

Height-6ft. 0in.

Weight-235lbs.

Skin-White

Eyes-Dark Blue

Hair-Black, but can be changed at will by subject.

Race-Mutant/Wizard

Original Mutant Ability(s) –Slight telepathy; Enhanced reflexes; An almost chameleon like ability to blend into his environment; Increased senses of smell, sight, hearing, and taste; 3.5in hinged retractable claws that the subject has been observed using in climbing, fighting, and oddly enough digging.

Artificially Augmented Ability(s) –Do to the subject's volatile nature and his designation to Squad D, we slightly enhanced his regenerative ability, enough to heal medium wounds, and fractures at most; The Lab was unable to tweak his strength to what we had hoped, but with his other abilities and training, he might survive longer than the last one did against Wolverine. _If_ only we could get a mind wipe to take hold; Unlike with Wolverine, we only filled his claws and adjoining bones with adamantium, in anticipation of a time when he comes into contact with Erik Lehnsherr or "Magneto" as he is often referred to. The rest of his bones are filled with carbon nanotubes, a revolutionary substance that can withstand extreme amounts of pressure. In theory the bone that surrounds the nanotubes could chip or crack, but the interior would remain unfazed. He was implanted with a set of 'back-up' adrenal glands to compensate for his strength issue and for the purpose of being able to have a constant supply of adrenaline for extended stakeouts, guard jobs, and for extra endurance. This has also given him a very high pain threshold and slightly elevated his tendency toward violence.

Extra Notes-He killed a new employee 2 weeks after his strength augmenting was complete. Since that incident he has been given his food, which consists mostly of protein and nutrient substitutes, through a food slide. He's too resourceful and dangerous to be given any sort of tray or utensils. He has been kept in a state of 'unsleep' until we can recover his old suitor or find another. For some reason the presence of a suitable female helps 'Tame the beast' as one guard likened it to, and keeps him in a normal state of mind. With her gone we've had to cease all activities concerning him. We tried various ways to find and stabilize this reaction but to no avail. We had a list of acceptable female's setup at another facility, but that facility was destroyed several months ago and the captives set free by the X-Men. It would be ideal for him to pick the next one himself, but he cannot be allowed to leave his cell for fear of escaping. In one last desperate attempt to gain some control over the subject, we used tranquilizers to put him to sleep and then sent in an uncleared female. She was torn to ribbons when he regained consciousness. Since then he has been in shackles and kept heavily sedated with an extra guard posted out side at all times.

**WARNING:****Do ****not**** attempt to remove bindings. Keep heavily sedated at all times. Reverts to a savage state of mind becoming extremely aggressive and volatile when let sleep.**

When finished, Logan looked back to the Prof. with a grim look on his face. "Am I supposed to kill this kid or something?" Professor Xavier shook his head before replying. "No, I want you to take Jean along with your team and retrieve him."

Wolverine was on his feet in the blink of an eye. "He's already killed 2 people, and you want to bring him here to a school full of children?! Are you fucking insane, they'll be butchered like cattle!"

"Calm yourself, Logan! Now, if you would please sit back down I will let you know my plan regarding this particular individual."

When he was reseated the Prof. continued in a patient tone of voice. "If you take Jean along with you and your team, she should be able to use her powers to curb his urge for violence until he is brought back to the institution where I will take over for the immediate future. There is a good possibility that we can, with a little luck and a favor from an old acquaintance of mine, help this young man gain control of his...uh-'special'...situation. We must give him a chance before Magneto can get to him and convince him to turn against us, or you, if you choose to look at it that way."

Logan shook his head and looked doubtful about the whole situation as he stood and walked toward the door.

"I seem to remember once-upon-a-time when I gave that same chance to you Logan."

He turned his head back to look at his long-time friend with narrowed eyes as he lit a cigar, taking a puff before replying with his voice hard as flint, "Shit happens", before turning and walking out.

_**A/N: **There's the first chapter. This was a plot bunny that would not leave me alone to work on my other story, so I cave and wrote it out. Let me know what you think and if you want it continued._


End file.
